


I Promise I'll Get Back To Work, But First...

by floral_mime



Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F, Flirting, This is my first time writing one of these sorry, coffee shop AU, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floral_mime/pseuds/floral_mime
Summary: Maya has work to do, so she goes to her favourite café to do it. The issue is, she can't decide what to get. Well, that and the fact she'd rather spend her time chatting with the cute barista.
Relationships: Amano Maya/Mayuzumi Yukino
Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025749
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I Promise I'll Get Back To Work, But First...

Maya always thought the coffee shop was a nice place to write. She could people watch without being bothered, with the added bonus of fun drinks and treats. She had a deadline coming up and an interview to put into story form, she decided to finish up this week’s work at a local cafe a block away from her work.

She walked into Sugar Lemon Cafe, taking in the air of freshly baked sweets. She could hear the grinders whirring away on coffee beans and some light alternative pop playing over the speakers. Most of the tables were empty. One large, round table held a group of highschoolers that seemed to be working on homework, and a few seats at the counter held people, but lucky for Maya, her favourite table was free. She set down her bag on the little table in the corner. She’d get to work in a moment, but first, she needed a treat.

There was no line to order anything, though there was a girl standing and waiting for her drink on the other side of the cafe. Maya stood back so she could see the menu. Of course, she planned to get a piece of their signature lemon cake, but she couldn’t decide what drink to get. Being so close to a deadline, she wanted something more than plain coffee to motivate herself, but there were too many choices in front of her. 

She glanced at the girl who had approached the counter to get her drink. It was pretty, and Maya was almost certain she had seen some trendy teens posting about that drink in particular, but she was more than a trend follower, she was a trend setter!

Or so she’d tell herself.

She approached the counter where a barista with black, curly hair stood. Her name tag read “Yukino Mayuzumi.” She always seemed to be working when Maya visited, and the two usually exchanged friendly banter. Now, Maya sought the wise advice of the lady who usually made her coffee.

“Welcome back,” Yukino said, setting down the mug she had been drying and getting ready to take her order. “What can I get for you today?”

Maya chuckled sheepishly. “That’s the problem,” she admitted. “I’ve been staring at the menu for so long… but it all sounds good.” She put her elbows upon the counter. “I need the advice of an expert. What would you recommend?” 

Yukino was acquainted with Maya’s forward behaviour and laughed lightly. “Are you really having trouble, or are you just procrastinating having to work?” she asked, gesturing with her head towards the table with her bag. 

“Not at all!” She put her hand up in a sort of salute and winked at the barista. “I’m a hardworking journalist! I’m just stumped today.”  
Yukino nodded. “Right,” she deadpanned. Still, Maya’s antics seemed to make the corners of her lips turn up. That was enough for Maya. “If you’re going to go right back to work, why not let me surprise you? It saves more time than going through all the options.”

Maya’s eyes lit up. “That sounds perfect! I leave my future in your hands then!”

The barista shook her head. “I’ll pick something that goes well with lemon cake- you are getting lemon cake, aren’t you?”

“You know me too well.”

She took Maya’s money and punched something into the register. “I’ll give you the receipt at the end. Wait down there while I get this put together.”

Maya followed suit, standing at the end of the counter and watching Yukino work. She had a smile on her face that the average barista didn’t have. It was a smile that said she wasn’t thinking about the work. It was a smile Maya never saw when she caught glimpses of Yukino serving others. 

She was so lost in thought that she was caught off guard by Yukino setting down a drink with whipped cream and a pink drizzle over it and a small pastry bag. “The name is on the receipt so you know what to ask for if you like it,” she said, stepping back and folding her arms across her chest. 

“Thank you so much!” Maya picked up the drink, hesitating awkwardly. As much as she enjoyed her company, she couldn’t take up too much of her time while she was working. “I guess I need to get to work…” She chuckled. They exchanged brief, polite goodbyes before Maya went back to her table.

She took a sip from the drink, sweet and fruity, and started sorting things out to make a workstation. She set her bag on a chair and placed her drink by the pastry bag, which had the receipt taped to it. Curiosity caught her as she glanced at it to find the drink name. But the Raspberry Something-or-Other wasn’t as important as the string on numbers scrawled across the bottom. 

Maya glanced up at the counter and saw Yukino chatting with a coworker. A smile came to her lips as she finally, actually got started on her work.


End file.
